hiddenplanefandomcom-20200213-history
Other/Future Clues
'Background Information:' 'Background information on page owner (link):' ::::: https://who.is/dns/hiddenplane.net 'Neuromancer:' :::::: Neuromancer is the song by Billy Idol which mp3 is seen after the completion of question 3; the mp3 contains the hidden message detailed in section 6. The song is from the album Cyberpunk and it takes its name from the cyberpunk book by William Gibson. The book which originated the term cyberspace details with a computer hacker and an artificial intelligence called Neuromancer. A more detailed summary of the plot can be found here. : :::::: "William Gibson, the writer of neuromancer, also Write a Book about cryptogrphy called agrippa (the Book of the dead). '' ::::: '' :::::: Agrippa owes its transmission and continuing availability to a complex network of individuals, communities, ideologies, markets, technologies, and motives. Only in the most heroic reading of the events … is Agrippa saved for posterity solely by virtue of the knight Templar. … Today, the 404 File Not Found messages that Web browsing readers of Agrippa inevitably encounter … are more than just false leads; they are latent affirmations of the work’s original act of erasure that allow the text to stage anew all of its essential points about artifacts, memory, and technology. “Because the struggle for the text is the text.” '' ::::: —Kirschenbaum, Matthew G., "Hacking ‘Agrippa’: The Source of the Online Text", The Agrippa Files.15" -From Anon on 4chan'' ::::: AGRIPPA '(A Book of The Dead) can be found here It is unknown if it is at all relevant to the puzzle. 'Hidden messages in source code: 'Message found in the source code of Puzzle 1 + 2:' :::::: "oh you think you're pretty smart looking at my html huh? no clues here for now!" 'Message found in the source code of Puzzle 3, has relevance to Puzzle 3's answer, however it may also be related to later questions:' :::::: "Hidden messages are everywhere. Ancient Egyptians and Mesopotamians were purportedly the first peoples to have used the art of hidden or altered messages to secure themselves from prying eyes. During times of war, both ancient and present, techniques have been used to communicate *securely* with ones allies. In modern times, especially these, the art of concealing your purpose for fear that it may be misunderstood should be common practice. Do you ever wonder what thinly veiled information may flow past you on a daily basis? You have a right to keep private things private without fear of repercussion or suspicion. The purpose of this challenge will be revealed to those who can stay on the path. It will not be easy, but for those that prove persistent the reward will come from the doing and the knowing" :::::: "LMFV ROHX LPXE RSZL ZELX CIAC AHOA KJZQ AJHI NRZS GZRF LSKB ZSVQ NXTI ADHK CDYV VBAN JXZJ QIWW ZZHR CCJO HTKT SSBV RTDW XQEC DZGI DJQG ANXM JQIS SJMN XS" 'Message found in the source code of Puzzle 3 + 4:' :::::: "Clues clues everywhere there are clues some apply now some apply later all are important" 'Message found in the source code of Puzzle 4:' :::::: "Well well well. We're through the warmups now. Nothing like some brain calisthenics to get you all in the required frame of mind. If you're seeing this, you're a bit early :). Stick around, put your feet up and stay a while." :::::: It is unknown if this message means what it says, or if it is a red herring designed to throw us off the correct answer. 'MP3 messages:' 'Hidden masked message in the raw.mp3 file found in Puzzle 4 (Transcript):' :::::: "If you're listening to this message it means you've been following along and so far proven that you're able to crack at least the codes that I've put forward publicly. The website has been hacked. Most concerning is the fact that the IP address information contained in the logs is one of the primary targets for this hacker. I'm not sure who they are, or where they came from. They appear to be smarter to me in this regard. So I'm going to lay low for a little while, there's still a tremendous amount of information to get out there. In fact, I have not even scratched the surface, (?)still in the selection though(?). Once again, I'm going to lay low for a little while. Stay tuned though, this is not going away. There's way way way more information. And I know how to find you." 'Twitter Account:' :::::: 1st Coded Tweet tweeted August 8th- Repeated 15 times: ' ::: ''"xz nzd ohgiin jmewu ex ihj nzd cekdoh zdj qmz e gt ozigwx idztg xzhr wzj hferj" '''Decoded as: "do you really think id let you figure out who i am? roland luoma does not exist" 2nd Coded Tweet August 15th- repeated 7 times: "ivnyl xyl ivnyl mgqh gxeefah tv U mgq mfjq fw bvjfyt ovi xaa mv zyvp U mgq exmg fw mvntg mgvntg" Decoded as: "round and round they happily go X the time is coming for all to know X the path is tough though" 3rd Coded Tweet August 18th repeated 2 times: "zuu luv lufhn ncch pcj uzbv luv zkdavh wjl nc pcj tkca luv tvp" Decoded as: "ahh the third door you have the answer but do you know the key" 4th Coded Tweet August 19th- tweeted only once "mieq fz mieq yjqfn fq fz jxq eaxxzg i vgufjjgwz kfjr" Decoded as: "fact is fact until it is not choose a beginners wind" 5th Coded Tweet August 21st (not really coded simply reversed): ::: "ti gnitroppus fo eugitaf eht ogrednu nem ekil tsum modeerf fo sgnisselb eht paer ot tcepxe ohw esoht" Reversed as: ::: "Those who expect to reap the blessings of freedom must, like men, undergo the fatigue of supporting it" ''-This a Thomas Paine from The American Crisis written on September 12, 1777'' 6th Coded Tweet August 21st (simply ran through Google Translate on Latin): "''silva est tenebrosa, lucis patefacit" Translated: "The wood is dark, the light reveals." Notes: - Wood and forest are interchangeable I believe - Patefacit is supposedly a: Verb: 1. ''Conjugation of patefaciō (third-person singular present active indicative) Patefaciō (verb) - 1. I open, throw open. 2. figuratively - I disclose, bring to light Source(s) - http://www.wordsense.eu/patefacit/ http://www.wordsense.eu/patefacio/#Latin